Closer To You
by Angelgirl16290
Summary: Katie and AJ thought they had the perfect relationship. But what happens when AJ got caught with an old flame? Will their love Survive? AJ Styles/OC
1. Chapter 1

_Me: Alright guys I had this short story idea in my head for a while (Since I read the spoilers two weeks ago) It's about AJ Cheating on my Katie OC with my Liliana OC (I'm replacing her with Dixie) Enjoy Everyone :D :D_

Chapter 1

_**Katie's POV**_

Ok I had to make sure I was careful tonight. Why? Because I'm four months pregnant and I want to know what Frankie (Kazarian) and Christopher have on my husband Allen (AJ Styles). It started a couple of weeks ago when Allen got an envelope darning his match with Kurt Angle (Whom I really dislike most of the time) from those two chrome domes that he was really concerned about. So over the past few weeks I've been trying to get what Allen has over those two but so far no freaking luck as he's been dodging me every chance he got. Tonight he'll have no choice as I'm calling him out.

"Katie you do realize that calling him out may make things worse right?" My sister (By marriage) Ally Covell asked me as we were watching what was going in my office.

"So?" I asked Ally "He's been dodging me for too long. Hell if I was being blackmailed I would tell him."

"You would tell everyone you're secret if you were being blackmailed." Ally said as she giggled a bit

"Difference between me and Allen is that sometimes I have the balls in this relationship even though I'm not a guy." I said as laughed at that "Ok that was funny."

"Yeah it was." Ally smiled "Hey you think Liliana has anything to do with it?" she asked referring to Karen Jarrett's little sister Liliana who Allen had an affair with when he was still with Wendy which led to his divorce with her.

"That bitch knows not to fuck with me." I growled even thinking about if Allen was cheating on me with her. If he was they would BOTH be sleeping with the fishes! Along with Frankie and Daniel "If I hear that she even touched Allen she's dead!"

"Katie you can't fight you're pregnant." Ally told me calmly

"Don't need to I got this." I smirked as I got out a rag and a bottle of Chloroform

"Chloroform really Katie?" Ally asked in disbelief

"Hey it's that or risk my baby's life because of his or her's daddy's stupid mistake." I said pointing at my stomach.

"Just be careful Katie." Ally said "And you better hurry because my dumbass husband, his dumbass friend and that dumbass Skank are going out to the ring." She said pointing to the TV

"I'll be back. Hopefully without being heartbroken." I said as I tucked the Chloroform and rag in my pocket and I got my Pink and Black baseball bat and I walked to the ring and smiled in relief as nobody was out there yet. "Play My Last Breath." I said as the Theme song guy played _My Last Breath _by _Evanescence _and I walked out to the ring. I wasn't going to lie I was nervous and I had a feeling that I was going to kick some serious ass. If I have a Miscarriage I'm murdering someone. When I got in the ring I grabbed a Mic

"Now I know this isn't any of my business but as his wife I deserve to know." I said as I took a deep breath and yelled "AJ Styles get your ass out here before I decide to fire you!" I yelled as if right on cue Allen's theme played and he came out to the ring and he had a microphone in hand. When he got in it I used my bat to keep the distance between us

"Seriously Katie come on." Allen said in disbelief

"AJ I didn't want to do it this way but you pretty much forced me." I said "But better me calling you out than the Chrome Dome group and their SKANK!" I yelled showing my dislike for Liliana and boy did it feel good. "AJ I promise…no I swear if you tell me and the world what they're hiding from you. I won't be mad. If it comes from your mouth then everything will be ok I promise."

"Katie I promise that they have nothing on me." Allen told me "They're just bluffing alright. They have nothing on me."

"You promise?" I asked him

"I promise Katie I promise." Allen told me as he and I hugged and then Chris's theme played and he came out with Frankie and Liliana. Boy I was pissed at the three of them

"Katie are you sure AJ is telling the truth?" Chris asked

"Yeah I'm sure. Just as sure as I'm about to stick this bat up your ass in a few minutes!" I yelled as I went towards them but Allen held me back.

"Katie no you're not putting the baby in danger." Allen whispered in my ear as I calmed down

"Katie just how much do you really know your husband there?" Chris asked me as he smiled. I'm not liking where this is going.

"Katie I've been protecting your husband for a while now and after everything we've accomplished and everything he accomplished. I don't think I should be protecting him from this." Frankie said "Your husband made a mistake Katie and this is the proof." He said as he held up a picture of him and Liliana holding hands

"Now tell me Katie is that YOUR husband in this photograph with Liliana?" Chris asked as I turned red

"Yes that's me and Liliana and we were just talking I swear." Allen said glaring at Chris, Frankie and Liliana

"Ok ok. You're right you're right." Chris said "We've all talked to the lovely Liliana here." He said and that statement made me want to have morning sickness right there and then. And it's not even morning!

"If that was the only picture I had then I see how you think this is a big deal about nothing." Chris said. Somebody is definitely going to die tonight! "But it's not the only picture." He said as I clenched my bat "Show him the next one." He said as Frankie showed us a picture of him and Liliana looking at each other with Allen's hand on her cheek. Man if they showed one more picture I'm showing the world why I'm Sting's sister I am showing the damn world why I'm his damn sister! When I looked at Allen he was at a loss for words. I sense something bad is going to happen!

"Oh nothing AJ? Chris asked "No words? Then maybe you'll be speechless after this picture." He said as Frankie showed a picture of him and Liliana making out and I lost it and slapped him

"YOU SON OF A BITCH HOW THE FUCK COULD YOU DO THAT TO ME? ESPECIALLY WHEN I'M PREGNANT!" I yelled

"You call that a faithful Husband Katie?" Chris asked as I gave him a stunner and started hitting him with the bat then Frankie tried to stop me and I gave him a hit and he rolled out of the ring and when I was done hitting Chris I went over to Liliana and gave her a Stunner and started hitting her with the bat then when I felt she had enough punishment I went on the top rope (Not my best idea) And gave her a _Darkness Approaches. _Then when I got up I went over to Allen and I was silent for a second then I hit him with the bat until he was down then I gave him a couple of punches to the head and I growled

"I want a divorce!" I yelled as I picked up my bat and went to the back but unfortunately ran into Harvey.

"Katie what are your thoughts on…?" He tried to say but I cut him off

"HARVEY GET THAT CAMERA OUT OF MY FACE BEFORE I STICK THIS BAT UP YOUR ASS!" I yelled as I pushed him out of the way hard and went into my office

"Katie I am so sorry Allen did this to you." Ally said as she ran up and she and I hugged tightly for a while

"I can't believe him Ally I can't honestly believe him." I said sadly as I held on to her tightly

"Are you really going to divorce him?" Ally asked

"I don't know Ally." I said about to cry and me crying is a rarity. Hell I only cried in front of Allen onetime "I honestly don't know." I said as I broke down and cried hard

"Shhh I'm here Katie I'm here." Ally said as I cried hard.

"Thank you Ally." I said as I gathered my bags "I'm going to head home."

"What about Allen?"

"His ass is sleeping in the guest room or on the couch." I growled "I'll see you tomorrow." I said as I walked out and got my iPhone and called my cousin Miranda

"_Hey Cuz what's up?" _Miranda asked

"Miranda can you keep Skylar for the night?" I asked sounding depressed "I'm in no condition to do anything."

"_What happened?"_

"I'll tell you later." I said sounding depressed more "Thanks Miranda." I said hanging up. "I should probably ask Ally to drive me home." I said to myself as I walked back to my office.

_Me: Oh man this isn't turning out good for Katie and AJ? Will their love survive or will they really get a divorce? Read and Review Everyone :D :D_


	2. Chapter 2

_Me: Hey guys here is the next Chapter and not much goes on here except Katie gets a new Bodyguard (Or Personal Ass Kicker as she likes to call it) And she talks with AJ. How will it go? I would like to think DanDJohnMLover and MusicIsLife2 for reviewing the last Chapter :D You rock :D I would like to think lovethemafia for Favoriteing and putting this story on their alerts and also adding me as a favorite and putting me on their alerts. You rock :D :D Now on with the story :D :D_

Chapter 2

I just arrived for Scarface and I was still pissed off. Just not as much. Allen and I did talk and I calmed down…enough to not kill him but his ass was still on the couch! I walked to my office and saw a girl with brown and pink hair standing there and I walked up to her.

"Are you Gwen?" I asked walking up to her

"Yeah are you're Katie right?" She asked

"The one and only." I smiled

"Long time no see. So you're the one I'm supposed to be a bodyguard for." Gwen smiled as we walked to my office

"Actually the term I like is personal ass kicker." I said as we walked to my office. That's right the higher ups didn't like me beating the crap out of Liliana, Daniel and Frankie so I had to get a bodyguard and that's where Gwen came in. Let's just say like Lacey and Fayne. I've known Gwen a long time as well

"You haven't changed." Gwen smiled as we walked in my office and saw Ally there

"Hey Katie!" Ally smiled happily. "Who's the chick?"

"Hi Ally. This is Gwen Bischoff." I smiled.

"Sup?" Gwen smiled

"Bischoff? Is she like the awesome Bischoff or the crappy one?" Ally asked

"Awesome one." I smiled

"Sweet. I'm Ally Copeland…well actually Ally Covell but I really don't want to be associated with my husband at the moment." Ally said

"Who's your husband Ally?" Gwen asked

"You know that guy that says "As the new face of Impact Wrestling" all the time?" Ally asked

"Yeah?"

"That guy." Ally said rolling her eyes "I'm so mad that he's the reason why your marriage is falling apart Katie!" She whined

"Ally it's not your fault he's like this you just married him." I said hugging her

"He's so annoying sometimes." Ally said hugging me back for a second then breaking the hug "I'm going for a walk." She said walking out

"Have fun." I said as I sat down

"Breaking up your marriage?" Gwen asked "What is she talking about?"

"My husband Allen aka AJ Styles cheated on me with his ex girlfriend and they have proof." I said sadly "He recently kissed her back when he was in Fortune."

"That sucks." Gwen said sadly

"I know I thought he was the sweetest guy ever. Man did I think wrong." I said sadly sitting on the couch and Ally walking past Daniel and Frankie rolling her eyes with Daniel following her. "Those two are in love but like me Ally gets annoyed by him." I giggled

"Seems like it." Gwen said as she looked in the door way "Katie who's the dude in the _P1 _Shirt?" She asked and I looked over and saw Allen

"Oh him. He's my soon to be Ex husband." I said looking back at the TV

"Ex husband?" Allen whined "Come on Katie!"

"Can I have him he's hot." Gwen smiled at Allen

"Sure if you want a CHEATING DOUCHEBAG!" I yelled at Allen

"Katie please let's talk more about this. Since two weeks ago you hardly talked to me!" Allen whined

"Because I've been hurt and cheated on before Allen!" I cried "You promised me you wouldn't and you did!"

"Could you leave us alone for a few?" Allen asked and Gwen nodded her head and left

"Gwen if the talks don't work out then I'll let you know so you can kick his ass!" I yelled as she left and Allen looked at me "She's my personal ass kicker. Since the higher ups don't want me to fight until I have the baby."

"I don't blame them and I don't want you to fight either. I mean two weeks ago you scared me to death that you put yourself and the baby in danger." Allen said

"Surprise you care about me." I said sarcastically

"KATIE SHUT UP I'M TRYING TO NOT LOSE YOU!" Allen yelled at me and I was surprised. Besides in our Promos Allen has never yelled at me before

"Katie I get it I'm a bad husband and I deserved that beat down you gave me and sleeping on the couch." Allen said "But no matter what happens between us I love you Katie Borden you and only you! I may have not shown it a couple of weeks ago but I love you Katie! Let me prove it to you please!" He begged "I'll get down on my knees if you have to."

"Seriously?" I asked him showing him the side of me that only very few people have seen

"Cross my heart and hope to live." Allen smiled

"Don't you mean die?" I asked as slowly smiled

"No I want to live!" Allen whined as I ran over to hug him

"Don't hurt me again." I begged him

"Don't plan on it." He told me as he hugged me really tightly

_Me: Man AJ better not hurt Katie again. If he does then well...you guys know Katie. Read and Review Everyone :D :D_


	3. Chapter 3

_Me: Hey guys I'm back with the next Chapter :D Sorry I took so long but I got two stories to focus on and I had to get one Chapter up before I got this one up but I hope you guys enjoy :D :D I would like to think DanDJohnMLover for reviewing the last Chapter :D :D You rock :D :D Now on with the story :D :D_

Chapter 3

I watched as Impact started and one of my good friends Ivory Williams came out with Bobby Roode. When they got in the ring they celebrated Ivory retaining her world title. Then they proceeded to make out and make demands on what they want before shit bag Hogan comes out. God I hate him he's at the top of my list of people I hate. Just when I was about to have those demands for them Shit Bag Hogan says no. Why do so many people like him I will never know?

"Sorry I'm late Katie!" Gwen yelled as she ran in my office and I chuckled

"It's ok Gwen what happened?" I asked as I smiled

"I was talking to Garrett and lost track of time." Gwen said as all of the TNA Roster came out wanting a shot at Ivory's title

"It's alright." I smiled "If they want to be the longest reigning champion they're going to have to go past my reign."

"Your reign? How long is your reign?" Gwen asked

"323 days." I smiled proudly

"Damn that's the longest reign in history as far as I know." Gwen smiled as Hogan said something that made me very happy

"Open Fight Night." I smirked

"Favorite time of the month?" Gwen asked

"Hell yeah." I smirked even though I can't fight "Gwen I need a favor."

"Call out Liliana next week?" Gwen asked me "Got it boss." She smiled happily as I saw Allen would speak about cheating on me with that bitch.

"Another thing Gwen." I said as I started to speak

"When Allen speaks on Liliana you're going to be out there and you want me out there too right?" Gwen asked

"Wow you know me so well." I smiled

"Well I did know you for many years, I know you're the most violent Knockout on the roster, I know you hate Hogan, and I know that you think Joseph Parks is really Chris Parks AKA Abyss." Gwen said. Damn this girl knows a lot about me and I'm impressed

"I definitely picked the right personal ass kicker." I smiled happily "Gwen darning the battle royal I want you to go out with Garrett and I'll go out with Allen."

"Got it." Gwen smiled as Mark (Bully Ray) Won his match and then he was backstage with Chris aka Joseph Parks then they talked about how Dixie signing King Mo.

"Alright the battle royal is next. I'll see you out there Gwen." I smiled

"Got it boss." Gwen smiled as her and I went our separate ways and I went to Allen's locker room and stood there as Allen warmed up

"You're not going out to the ring with me." Allen said not turning around

"Who the hell are you my husband?" I asked

"Yes since you called off the divorce last night." Allen said as he got ready

"I'm going out with you tonight and you're not stopping me." I said crossing my arms.

"Fine let's go." Allen said as I smiled and we walked to the ring

"You're going to win tonight." I sang happily

"Well I don't have to worry about a divorce and my wife does love me again." Allen smiled

"For now unless the Chrome Domes and the Skank have something else against you." I smiled

"I hope not." Allen said

"For your sake and the sake of our marriage I hope not either." I said as we saw Gwen and Garrett walk out to the ring and I kissed Allen "Good luck." I smiled

"Thanks." Allen smiled as his theme played and we walked out as Christy introduced us then I stood at ringside with Gwen as the match started

_**FF Towards the End**_

The last two people in the ring were Allen and Chad (Gunner) And when Chad was about to Eliminate Allen _Condemned _by _Dead By Sunrise _played and I knew who had that theme as Jeff's little sister Addie Hardy walked out on stage smirking as Chad was distracted long enough for Allen to eliminate him. Then when Allen won Gwen helped me in the ring and I hugged him happily as the Ref raised his hand then he got a Mic and I listened as he wanted a match against Ivory next week.

"Katie if Hogan doesn't put me in the match you put me in you can trust me I'll end her reign." Allen told me and I was going to do it no matter what shit bag Hogan says. When he said he was going to address some pictures I listened really closely. I wanted Allen's side of the story badly and he smiled at me when Allen said that he's happily married. When he was getting to the good part Chris's theme played and he, Frankie and Liliana came out.

"Gwen get ready to attack those three." I growled and Gwen nodded her head as Frankie starting talking and said that they don't want to break up our marriage

"YEAH RIGHT FUCK BAG!" I yelled as I took Allen's Mic for a second and he took it back and Chris started talking and I just rolled my eyes then I paid attention when Chris said he had video evidence

"Oh oh." Gwen said as Iturned red and Frankie pulled out his iPad and Chris went to the Video of Allen and Liliana walking in a hotel walking arm and arm and I turned really red and held back my tears as they went into a hotel room together

"Gwen attack all of them!" I yelled as I ran to the back quickly and ran into my office and when I got in my office I locked the door and Cried my butt off then I started throwing my stuff everywhere not caring what happened. When I got some of my sanity back I called a number. "Hey are you in Orlando?... Good I can't believe I'm saying this but I need you." I cried as I unlocked the door and saw my big brother Steve also known to the fans as Sting. When I saw him I automatically hugged him tightly and cried my eyes out.

"Shhhhhhh shhhhhhh shhhhhhhh I'm here Katie I'm here." He said softly as I cried my eyes out.

"Why would he do this Steve? Am I really a bad person?" I asked as I tried to stop crying but no luck

"No you're not Katie don't worry ok?" He asked as he hugged me some more "I don't know what's going on with Allen."

"Me either but I'm divorcing his ass." I cried

"Katie please give him a chance." Steve said softly

"STEVE I GAVE THAT SON OF A BITCH A CHANCE ALREADY AND HE ALREADY RUINED IT!" I yelled as I felt a pain and held my stomach

"Katie!" Steve yelled as he checked on me

"Get me to a hospital now!" I yelled as Steve and I ran to his car.

_Me: Oh oh AJ Screwed up big time now Katie and the baby are in danger. Will they be ok? Read and Review Everyone :D :D_


	4. Chapter 4

_Me: Hey guys sorry I took so long with the Chapter but I started work so I have less time to update (Even though I work 4 hours a day I get pretty tired) but hopefully this Chapter makes up for it :D :D I would like to think DanDJohnMLover for reviewing the last Chapter :D :D You Rock :D :D Now on with the Story :D :D_

Chapter 4

Steve got me to the hospital ASAP and thank god he did. If I got there a minute too late the baby was going to die. Damn Allen he doesn't give a damn about anyone but himself! Thanks to him I almost lost our baby and I'm stuck here overnight!

"Want me to stay with you Katie?" Steve asked and I nodded my head

"Thank you Steve." I said as I looked down at my stomach "I got lucky tonight. I almost lost my baby girl." I said starting to cry. The doctors also told me I was having a girl.

"It'll be ok the baby is fine now." Steve said hugging me and I hugged back crying softly

"The baby is but not my marriage." I cried as I snuggled in his chest

"You and Allen have to talk about that." Steve told me and I cried some more

"If he wants to talk to me." I cried

"Katie calm down and just relax ok?" Steve asked "I'm going to get you something to eat you rest ok?"

"Ok." I said softly and sadly as I lay down and Steve left for a few.

_**Steve's POV**_

Katie and I may not get along but…wait let me rephrase that I get along with Katie but she hates me. Either way I hate it when Katie is hurt like this. Especially when she was hurt by the one guy who I thought would never hurt her. They need to talk about this right now so I got my cell phone out and called Allen.

"_Hello?" _Allen asked

"Hey where are you?" I asked him

"_At home why?" _Allen asked and I started getting mad. Then again nobody knows we're here so I'll let it go

"Get to the hospital NOW!" I yelled

"_Why is Katie ok?" _Allen asked sounding worried

"Let me put it this way. She almost had a miscarriage because she was freaking out over you and Liliana." I said as I started getting mad at him

"_I'll be right there!" _Allen yelled as he hung up and I just put my phone in my pocket. As soon as he gets here he and I are going to have a long talk about this. I mean Katie is my sister after all and as her older brother I need to take down idiots who hurt my little sister.

When I got to the cafeteria I was lucky that it was still open as I got Katie some healthy food for her and the baby and got back and gave it to her.

"Thanks Steve." Katie said as she slowly got up and started eating then I walked out "Where are you going?" She asked

"Just out for a few I'll be back." I said as I left her room and closed the door then I saw Allen run here

"Is she ok?" Allen asked out of breath

"Yes she's ok and the baby is too even though she almost lost it tonight." I said crossing my arms

"Oh thank god." Allen said as he leaned against the wall and I looked at him and he noticed "What?" he asked

"Allen Neal Jones how could you do this to Katie?" I asked him "Katie may be one of the hardest Human beings to get along with but she loves you with all her heart and you pull the same stunt with her that you pulled with Windy. By cheating on them with Liliana. Why is Liliana so special to you Allen?"

"She's not ok?" Allen asked as he yelled at me "Katie is special to me it's like every time I see Liliana…I don't know it's so confusing ok?"

"Well you need to just leave Liliana alone or leave my sister and if you break her heart anymore I will kick your butt." I growled

"It's not that easy Steve!" Allen yelled

"Why not! Isn't Katie enough for you?" I yelled at him

"Yes she is!" Allen yelled

"Then leave Liliana alone before you hurt Katie any worse!" I yelled

"Fine I will ok it won't be easy but I will!" Allen yelled

"Ok but tell Katie that ok?" I asked him

"How once I go in there she'll shoot me." Allen said

"She has no weapons trust me she had no time to get a gun." I said

"I wish I had!" Katie yelled from her room

"Katie give him a chance." I begged

"I did and he cheated on me AGAIN!" Katie yelled

"Katie come on he's truly sorry let him explain!" I yelled

"Fine if it'll shut your ass up!" Katie yelled. Yep she hates me again

"You heard her Allen." I said as I pointed him to the door "I'll stay to make sure to she doesn't kill you."

"Alright." Allen said as he walked in Katie's room. Dead man walking in her eyes

_**Katie's POV**_

I just got done eating and when I did I heard that my "Brother" had to call my "Husband" so we can talk things out. Reason 12,543 why I hate my brother. When Allen got in I just glared at him.

"Katie I…" He tried to say but I cut him off

"5 Minutes." I growled "5 minutes to explain yourself and save our marriage." I said

"Look Katie I thought I was over Liliana but I wasn't, I should have told you so you could help me but I didn't and I started hanging out with Liliana at times when you stayed home from work because of your pregnancy. Then it got too far again and I truly regret it I just didn't know how to stop Katie I just didn't but at the same time I knew that I didn't want to hurt you or our baby. Katie I will get on my hands and knees and beg you for one last chance just please don't get a divorce." Allen begged

"You would really get on your hands and knees in front of all the doctors and nurses?" I asked him and he did just that

"Yes!" He said as he was about to cry and I laughed

"Allen you look like an idiot down there." I laughed as I held my arms out then he got up and hugged me and started crying

"I'm truly sorry Katie truly sorry." He cried

"I know baby I know." I said as I hugged him as I started to cry myself "Please baby don't hurt me again." I begged him

"I promise Katie I promise." He said as he we hugged each other and cried.

_Me: Awwwwwwww They made up again :3 (Taking bets on how long this will last this time! come on guys I'll give them a week!) Read and Review Everyone :D :D_


	5. Chapter 5

_Me: DOUBLE UPDATE TIME! :D :D For those of you who have no idea what a double update is that's when I update two chapters at the same time :D :D Enjoy everyone :D :D_

Chapter 5

I did not make the smartest decision. Then again 99.9 % Of my Decisions aren't smart. What I'm talking about is that I decided to show up to work. Why? A couple of reasons. One to keep an eye on my husband, two Gwen was going to beat the crap out of Liliana tonight for me since I'm pregnant and I really want to protect the baby and four I heard that there was a Knockouts Gut Check Segment tonight and I'm very interested in that. I was in Shit Head's (HOGAN'S!) Office standing next to Allen and Gwen as Hogan started talking. Oh man SHUT UP ALREADY!

"Katie when do you want me to call out Liliana?" Gwen asked as she whispered to me

"I'll let you know when right now I need to keep an eye on him." I whispered pointing at Allen

"Got it." Gwen whispered as Hogan talked some more

"Get on with it!" I yelled at him

"I am Katie calm down I thought we made piece." Hogan told me. Since he came back in January he thinks he can get on my good side but that'll NEVER Happen.

"Only when we're training Garrett and that's it." I growled at him as I crossed my arms

"And just because I'm his Twin doesn't mean I want to be trained by you." Gwen said as she turned around at Hogan and glared

"If you two are bored then why are you in here?" Mark (Bully Ray) asked us rudely

"You try being cheated on your spouse TWICE!" I yelled looking at Allen

"That's why I'm never getting married." Mark said

"Whatever." I said rolling my eyes as Gwen and I listened to the 5 of them some more then Hogan eliminated Mark from the chase. Smart move for once.

"Borden here was right about you." Mark said as he slammed the door. Now people are seeing through him. Too little too late because I'm starting not to believe them. I was glad when Hogan dismissed us and Gwen and I followed Allen to his locker room

"You want to go to your office?" Allen asked "To avoid Harvey's cameras'?"

"I could but I don't trust you." I growled as Gwen and I followed him some more

"Katie I'm not going to hang out with Liliana." Allen said

"Don't believe you." I said crossing my arms

"Katie." Allen whined

"You want a divorce?" I asked as we walked in his locker room and saw my girls (Off Screen) Lacey Hellwig and Fayne Pfohl face off against Jessica (ODB) And EY in a tag team match because they were tired of them disgracing the Knockout Titles. Quite Honestly so am I. I smirked when they picked up the victory. I'm giving them that title shot next week.

"Want me to call out Liliana now?" Gwen asked

"Let's." I smirked as we got up and I grabbed my bat I held in here and pointed it at Allen "Behave."

"Got it." He whined and mumbled as Gwen and I walked to the ring and when we got to Gorilla the theme song guy asked which theme as always

"Mine." Gwen said as _Dark Horses _by _Switchfoot _played and she and I walked out. Man I love her taste in theme songs. When we got to the ring I gave her the Mic.

"Alright everyone if you don't know me by now I'm Gwen Bischoff. Sister of Garrett Bischoff and daughter of the other Bischoff that nobody cares about. Long story short I've been brought in as Katie Borden's personal ass kicker so she doesn't put her baby in danger." Gwen said as the fans cheered (Mostly for me because she's Eric's daughter) "Well over the past few weeks someone has been trying to get in between Katie and AJ Styles's marriage and I will not stand for it! So Liliana I'm calling you out, I'm challenging you so get out here!" She yelled as we waited for a few then _Bring Me To Life _by _Evanescence _played and Liliana came out with a Mic

"Please did you two ever stop to think why I've been trying to break up Katie and AJ? Liliana asked and I clenched my bat as I listened to her

"Katie is no good for AJ neither was Windy." She said and I turned red. She just wants AJ for herself!

"Katie calm down I got this." Gwen told me "Deep breaths deep breaths." She said and I did just that

"You see AJ Deserves someone who will support him. NOT someone who will use him for her own personal gain just to get to the top." Liliana said as she got in the ring. That bitch I have NEVER used Allen to get to the top I got there on my own!

"So you think that Katie is using AJ? That's far from it sweetie. You see she almost lost her baby because she thought he didn't love her anymore." Gwen told Liliana

"Maybe she thought right." Liliana said as she got in Gwen's face "Maybe AJ DOESN'T Love her anymore. You know this proves that Katie Borden cares for nobody but herself not even her unborn baby." She smirked and I walked up and slapped her hard. Insane Katie time. I started pounding on her until Gwen got me off.

"I got this Katie ok that's why I'm here." Gwen told me

"Got it." I nodded my head as I walked out of the ring and stood as I watched the match.

_**FF Towards the End**_

After both Gwen and Liliana were down Gwen slowly got back up followed by Liliana and the minute Liliana got up Gwen hit her with an Enzuigiri kick then she went to the top rope and did a Shooting Star Leg Drop on her and pinned her and won.

"Here is your winner Gwen Bischoff!" Christy announced as I got in the ring and hugged her and raised her hand and we went to the back before I did anything to Liliana.

"That was great Gwen." I smiled as we got back to Allen's locker room

"Really? That was my first match." Gwen said as we got in Allen's locker room and sat down

"But an Awesome one at that." I smiled as Lacey was facing someone

"Must be a Gut Check Segment." Gwen said as a girl with Dark Brown hair and Brown eyes walked out

"That's Averylynn!" I exclaimed

"Averylynn?" Gwen asked

"Yeah she's like my little sister." I smiled. Averylynn was my good friend Jessy Sorensen's (Jesse Sorensen) little sister. I trained her earlier this year before I gave her a developmental contract. They must be calling her up. I smiled as Averylynn faced off against Lacey and I was impressed big time. I thought she was going to win but Lacey did her Gorilla Press Drop and Running Splash on her getting the win.

"Damn I really wanted her to win." Gwen said

"Well if it was up to me she would get the contract but we'll see at the next tapings." I smiled

_Me: Alright so will AJ and Katie survive the next tapings and will Averylynn get the contract? Read and Review Everyone :D :D _


	6. Chapter 6

_Me: Hey guys I'm back :) I wrote this darning Impact and let me just say Katie and AJ are barely going to survive this. Anyway I would like to think DanDJohnMLover for reviewing the last Chapter :D :D You rock :D :D Now on with the Story :D :D_

Chapter 6

Live for the summer. I love the sound of that. I smiled as I walked in the Impact Zone and walked to my office. Careful to avoid any Hogan's. That's right Brooke Hogan is the VP of the Knockouts. Or at least she thinks she is. If this is Hogan's latest plan of getting me out of here…well it's working. Long story short my contract is up when I get back to competing in October. When I walked in my office my iPhone was playing _Just Another Victim _and I automatically knew who that was as I picked up the phone.

"What's up Tasmanian Devil?" I asked calling Peter (Taz) what I always called him ever since he got here

"_I thought it'd be better to hear it from me before Hogan in case you're in a good mood and want to keep it that way boss." _Peter said over the phone

"Lay it on me then."

"_You and I are Gut Check judges tonight." _He said and I just sighed

"Be there when I'm needed. Thanks for the heads up Tasmanian Devil." I smiled

"_Anything for my favorite boss around here." _Peter smiled

"You just like that I let people get away with more stuff around here then Dixie or Shitbag." I said as I held in a laugh

"_That too." _Peter smiled as he hung up and I laughed as I sat down and turned on the TV and saw that it was Bobby vs. Steve so I decided to turn on my computer and work until I heard a knock at the door.

"Come in." I said as I didn't look up from my laptop and when I did my smile grew and I mean grew! "Jessy!" I yelled happily as I ran over and hugged him tightly and he returned the hug just as tightly "What are you doing here?"

"Three reasons one Impact is live and I wasn't going to miss this." Jessy smiled "Two my sister needs my support tonight because she'll face those Gut Check judges."

"I'm one of them." I smiled

"Really?"

"Yeah I'll be fair but I really like Averylynn she's learned a lot from the both of us." I smiled some more "You're a really good teacher."

"You too from what I saw out of Averylynn." Jessy smiled as we sat down

"So what was the third reason that you came?" I asked him

"Because my big sister's husband cheated on her and I thought she could also use my support." Jessy said as I said nothing and hugged him. Jessy wasn't my real brother but since he came to TNA last year we've developed a relationship like a Brother and Sister bond

"What did I do little brother?" I asked Jessy sadly "Is it because Liliana is so perfect and I'm a freak?"

"Big sister you're not a freak I think you look hot to be honest." Jessy smiled "Hotter than Liliana."

"But she's so perfect. And Flawless and me I'm just a tattooed Punk bitch." I said as I started crying

"Katie that's you and I know Allen wouldn't want you to change for anyone not even him." Jessy said as Gwen came rushing in

"Sorry I'm late AGAIN!" Gwen said as she was out of Breath.

"Gwen it's cool really." I smiled

"I thought that you would kill me and…" She said then stopped as she looked at Jessy and she smiled "Hi." She smiled

"Hi. I'm Jessy." He smiled holding out his hand

"Gwen." Gwen said as she held out her hand. "Nice to meet you Jessy."

"Nice to meet you too." Jessy smiled as they shook hands and I watched Peter, Al and Bruce talk from last night and talk about if they'll add me to the judging panel. Then they talked about Avery's match last match. Al liked her, Peter says she looked like a school girl but she was fighting for her life and fighting for someone it looked like.

"She was I could tell." I smiled as Peter said they'll see if she could talk or not. "I hope so." I said nervously

"Don't worry she's been studying your Promos." Jessy said

"Oh snap not good if she's going to turn into a second me." I said laughing as I got a text from Peter saying that it was time so I went and met up with the other Judges "What's up guys?"

"Ready to go Katie?" Bruce asked

"Yeah let's go decide Avery's fate." I smiled as we walked out to the ring then JB Announced us then Avery walked out looking really nervous then Al said that she needs 3 out of 4 votes and she had his vote. Then they went to Bruce next and he said that she looked to young and needs more experience so his vote is no. Then it was Katie's turn

"Avery what I saw out in the ring last week was amazing. Just like your brother and you showed me that you had heart and in this business that's all you need sometimes so you have my vote." Katie smiled and so did Avery "Tasmanian Devil what's your Vote."

"I do agree Avery does have heart when it comes to fighting in the ring let's see if it shows in a promo." Peter said as Avery got a mic

"A promo to see if I have heart?" Avery asked in disbelief "Taz let me ask you something did you have to wrestle for anyone else or did you wrestle for yourself? And wrestling to support your family doesn't count! You see since my brother Jesse Sorensen got injured in February all I've been thinking about is carrying on for the both of us! If he can wrestle again which I know he will! But if he can't then I want to wrestle for the both of us! And I'll do that! I may look like a little girl but I can and will fight!" She yelled and I looked at Peter who was speechless then he got on the Mic

"Avery I heard that a TNA Superstar and Knockout trained you. After that promo I noticed that that Knockout trained you well I say yes." Peter said and Avery jumped around happily and hugged everyone including me. When the celebration was over I went to the back.

"Thank you so much Katie thank you thank you thank you!" Avery smiled happily as we walked back to my office and she was hugging my neck and jumping happily

"Anytime Avery." I smiled "Now can you get off me before both the baby and I freak out?" I asked and Avery did just that.

"Sorry Katie." She said

"It's ok little sis." I smiled as I hugged her and we went back to my office

"Jessy I did it!" Avery smiled happily as she went to hug Jessy

"Congratulations." Jessy smiled as he hugged his little sister then I smiled as I went to the knockouts locker room with Gwen following me

"Going to warn someone?" Gwen asked

"You know it." I smirked as I saw Brooke Hogan "Hey Brooke!" I yelled and she stopped

"Hey Katie." She said as she smiled a bit. The difference between Hulk and Brooke is that I can tolerate Brooke but because of that Brooke thinks we're friends! Yeah we are in a thousand years!

"Brooke let me warn you. If you turn into Karen Jarrett or worse or do anything that'll piss me off. Then you better hope your daddy trained you well."

"Katie you can trust me alright?" Brooke asked as she smiled more "Stop being angry all the time it's not good for you or your baby."

"Well I haven't had much to be happy about. With my husband having an affair and all." I said

"Why don't you leave him?" Brooke asked

"Why am I telling you my business?" I asked as I growled and she laughed "To be honest I'm close to. If Chris and Frankie reveal one more thing about him having an affair with Liliana then I'm getting a divorce. There is only so much I can put up with."

"Um Katie." Gwen said pointing to a monitor and we ran to it and we heard a phone call between Allen and Liliana where they were meeting somewhere and she asked if I knew where he was and Allen said I had no clue and I was just silent then I just ran to my locker room and cried and picked up my phone and called Carrie

"_Hello?" _Carrie asked

"Carrie can I stay with you and Adam (Edge)?" I asked in between tears

"_I just saw what happened. Stay with us as long as you want." _Carrie said

"Thank you Carrie I'm getting on the first plane tonight. I'm bringing Skylar as well. I don't want her around that lying asshole."

"_Ok Katie. Well get here as soon as you can ok?" _

"I will thank you." I cried as I hung up and I got my things and ran into Steve. "Steve I'm staying with Carrie and Adam in Asheville for a while."

"Katie running away from your problems isn't good for you." Steve said

"I'm doing this so I won't lose the baby which I'm getting full custody of." I cried as I hugged Steve. I'm divorcing that idiot no matter what I'm done Steve I'm done I'm tired of the heartbreak." I said as I broke the hug then went to my car

"Katie wait!" Allen yelled as I was close to my car and stopped

"Allen don't. You've done enough. You can have Liliana now because you and I are though. I mean it this time. Next time you see me I'll have divorce papers for you to sign." I said as I tried so hard to hide my tears. "Goodbye Allen. Apparently I was nothing to you." I said as I got in my car and Cried and left.

_Me: Man AJ screwed up big time because as of right now (And I do mean right now) He's lost Katie. Will he do whatever it takes to get her back or are they really through? Read and Review Everyone :D :D_


	7. Chapter 7

_Me: Hey guys I'm back and this Chapter is a game Changer between Katie and AJ trust me. I would like to think DanDJohnMLover for reviewing the last Chapter :D :D You rock :D Now on with the story :D :D_

Chapter 7

Ok I haven't gotten the divorce papers yet but I will I was done with that idiot. I gave him two chances and BAM! He screwed it up. They say that third time is the charm but not when it comes to marriage because I don't even trust him right now. I walked to my office in silence. I haven't seen him since last week. I called him on Saturday to wish him a happy birthday and that was it. Besides that nothing. I hope not to see him unless I have to or it was on camera tonight.

"You're here on time." I smiled at Gwen as I walked in my office and put my stuff down

"I didn't want to feel you're Wrath because the other Knockouts told me about it." Gwen said as I sat down and turned on the TV

"Well I can't do much since I'm pregnant right now." I giggled as a Blonde headed guy walked in

"I'm looking for an AJ Styles you know him?" He asked sounding mad

"Yeah he's my soon to be ex husband. Why want to kill him?" I asked

"He's been with my soon to be ex girlfriend!" He yelled

"Whoa you're dating Liliana Smedley?" I asked sounding disgusted "Are you kidding me?"

"Unfortunately and thanks to your husband I regret it." He said sitting down next to me "I'm Ashton Wilcox."

"Katie Borden." I said shaking his hand

"So you're the one who everyone is scared of around here." Ashton smiled at me "I don't see why everyone is scared of you I mean you look cute and you seem pretty nice." He said and I blushed

"Well let's just say you don't want to get me mad." I said as I blushed some more

"I hope not." Ashton smiled as he looked down at my stomach "You're pregnant are you?" He asked and I nodded my head sadly

"5 months." I said softly

"A guy shouldn't cheat on his girlfriend when she's pregnant." Ashton said "I know I wouldn't do that."

"You're an awesome Guy Ashton." I smiled sadly at him "You need someone that's not Liliana."

"Thank you Katie." Ashton smiled at me sadly

"Anytime." I said as I looked at the TV and it was Liliana, Allen, Daniel and Frankie "Want to embarrass Liliana and kill my husband?"

"I'll be right back." Ashton smirked as he walked out of the room

"I like him." Gwen smiled

"Same here." I smiled

"Now how can Liliana cheat on a guy like that? He's awesome and sweet." I smiled as Ashton got out in the ring and publicly broke up with Liliana and Allen got in between them and started yelling at him and Ashton just smirked and slapped him hard before going to the back.

"Is it just me or is he the male equivalent of you?" Gwen asked

"He seems that way. We better keep an eye on him to make sure." I said as Allen helped Liliana up and they left together "SON OF A BITCH I WISH THAT THOSE DIVORCE PAPERS WOULD HURRY UP!" I screamed

"Katie calm down think about the baby." Gwen said as I took deep breaths and calmed down

"I am. When she's born she's staying with me I don't trust Allen." I said as Ashton walked back in

"That felt great." He smiled as he sat back down

"You know Ashton that just gave me a great idea to serve Allen with the divorce papers in the ring." I smirked

"Go for it he's hurt you as much as Liliana hurt me. No wait he's hurt you worse because you're pregnant." He said

"I am trust me." I smirked "You know Ashton you and I are going to get along great." I smiled as I wrapped an arm around him

"I have that same feeling Katie." Ashton smiled as Mike and Peter said that Allen and Peter let the building

"SON OF A BITCH!" Ashton and I yelled

"I wanted to kill him some more." Ashton mumbled

"He's in the main event." I mumbled

"He is?" Ashton asked

"Yeah and he bailed out on it." I growled as I got an Idea "Ashton are you a wrestler?"

"Yeah I'm mostly on the Independents though." Ashton said as I l got in my drawer and pulled something out

"This is a one night contract slash liability waver. Want to be in the main event tonight?" I asked him

"You positive?" Ashton asked in shock "You want me to be in the main event?"

"Yep." I smiled

"Give me that!" Ashton smiled as he got a pen and signed it

"Impress me and you'll get a longer contract tonight." I smiled

"Thank you so much Katie." Ashton smiled

"Anytime." I smiled as I watched a Knockouts segment where Brooke said that Jamie (Velvet Sky) was going to be in a country music video and introduced Harmony Covell who was standing in a dark corner. Harmony is the first person to be working for WWE and TNA at the same time both Carrie and I signed her and we've been nothing but Impressed with her.

"Hey Katie think we should tell Shithead and Dixie that we found AJ's replacement?" Gwen asked

"Oh yeah I forgot." I said as the three of us got up and went to Dixie's office first and knocked

"Katie, Gwen what can I do for you two?" Dixie smiled at us as we walked in

"Dixie this is Ashton Wilcox the guy who embarrassed Liliana tonight." I smiled "Ashton this is TNA President Dixie Carter."

"Nice to meet you Dixie." Ashton smiled as he shook Dixie's hand

"Dixie I had Ashton sign a one night only contract and he's replacing what's his name tonight in the main event." I said

"As long as he signed a one night contract." Dixie said

"Thank you so much Dixie." I smiled as we left and walked to Shit heads office

"Hey Katie." Brooke Hogan said as she walked up to us

"Go to hell Brooke." I growled and she brushed that off

"Sorry about what AJ did." She said

"It's not your fault." I said "It's his sadly."

"Well he is stepping down when it comes to girls if you ask me." Brooke smiled at me "I mean think about it you look great."

"Thanks." I said not caring about her complaints "Hey I don't feel like seeing your dad so can you tell him that I replaced AJ in the main event with Ashton here." I said

"Sure." Brooke smiled

"Thanks." I said as the three of us walked away

"Hey I have to go watch Garrett's back." Gwen said

"Go ahead I'll stay by Ashton." I smiled at Ashton

"Alright see you in a few." Gwen said as she ran off

"Come on let's go to my office." I smiled as we walked back to my office and when we got there saw Averylynn in the ring victorious. Must have won the four way match "Hey Ashton."

"Yeah?"

"How did you meet TNA's Hoeski?" I asked him

"It was at a show last year and she walked up to me. You could say it was love at first sight. After hanging out we started dating. I was serious about her. Then she cheated on me with your husband like I was nothing." He said sadly and I hugged him

"I am so sorry Ashton I know how you feel." I said sadly and he hugged me back

"Sometimes I wonder what I did to deserve this." He said sadly

"Ashton you didn't do anything I promise."I said "It was Liliana and Allen alright? We didn't do anything."

"I just feels that way Katie." He said sadly

"I know it does Ashton. Sometimes I feel like getting pregnant was the reason why Allen left me."

"It's not Katie don't you ever think that ok?" Ashton asked me and I nodded my head and hugged him

"Come on your debut match is next." I smiled as we walked by Gorilla and I saw everyone out there minus my soon to be ex husband. "Hey play Love Bites." I said and my heel theme (Most of the time) _Love Bites (So Do I) _by _Halestorm _played and I walked out to the ring. What? Technically I'm still a heel.

"Ladies and Gentlemen apparently my soon to be ex husband didn't have the balls to return tonight." I said and the guys booed me but the ladies cheered me. "Don't worry I have a replacement though he's Liliana's ex boyfriend. Ladies and Gentlemen please welcome Ashton Wilcox!" I announced as Impact's theme played and he walked out and we walked to the ring together and when he got in the ring I got a chair next to Val and sat next to her.

"AJ didn't really show up?" She asked

"Nope and I don't care anymore. He's a big boy he can watch out for himself." I said as I crossed my arms and watched the match. I was impressed with Ashton. I smiled as I watched the match some more.

_**FF Towards the End**_

When the heels were in control I was tempted to help but I knew I had to stay back because I was five months pregnant. When I looked up I saw Allen take down the heels. Where the hell did he come from? Either way he was dead. When Kurt was the legal man he went for the Olympic Slam on him and won for the team. After they won I went in the ring and raised Ashton's hand happily and hugged him but I paid no attention to Allen. I'm pretty sure that his heart was broken but at this point I didn't care. After we got to the back.

"Congratulations Ashton I am so proud of you." I smiled happily as we were in the back.

"Thank you Katie." Ashton smiled

"Hey want a contract here? You can help me with Allen and Liliana." I smiled at him

"I would be honored." Ashton smiled as I saw Allen

"If that bitch is in my house both of you are dead!" I yelled as Ashton and I walked away "Well I'll see you next week. I've got to get back to Asheville. I'm staying with my sister for the time being."

"Well hopefully things work out between you and Allen." Ashton said

"Thank you Ashton. Sorry that things didn't work out between you and Liliana." I said

"I'll get over it. Hey want to hang out sometime?"

"I would love too." I smiled "See you next week." I smiled more as I walked back to my office and got my stuff and left for their airport.

_AJ Muse: Wait wait wait! Katie likes that?_

_Me: AJ YOU Drove her away so YOU better do something and fast!_

_AJ Muse: I'm thinking of something ok?_

_Me: Uh huh sure you are. Read and Review Everyone :D :D_

_AJ Muse: I AM!_


	8. Chapter 8

_Me: Hey guys here is the Slammiversary Chapter :D :D I must tell you Updates for this story will be coming slow because Katie is pregnant and I can't have her put her baby in danger. So just warning ya :) I would like to think DanDJohnMLover for reviewing the Last Chapter :D :D You rock :D :D Now on with the story :D :D_

Chapter 8

Slammiversary I'm so excited for tonight. It was the 10th Anniversary of TNA and I've been here since the end of 2008. Ahhhh how times have changed. I smiled as I walked to my office and saw Ally there.

"Hey sis long time no see." I joked as I sat down. Since Ally was busy being the Knockouts Champion and the Co GM of Impact and I was busy with this whole Allen business I hardly had time to see her.

"What's up sis?" Ally asked as she smiled

"Oh same old same old lately." I said as I looked down. What I was referring to was dealing with this Allen/Liliana business.

"Are you really getting a divorce?" Ally asked me as she moved closer to me.

"I don't want to but I know Allen will keep doing this." I said sadly as Ally hugged me

"You don't know that." Ally told me "He may have given up on Liliana."

"I hope so but at this point I don't know what to believe." I said sadly as my iPhone rang and I picked it up "What's up?"

"_Katie it's Harmony My brother and Frankie attacked Kurt so Allen is without a partner." _Harmony told me

"Sucks for him he asked for it. Sorry for sounding rude." I said

"_I was wondering if I could be his partner tonight."_ Harmony asked

"Normally I would say no because you're asking to team with Allen but you have beef with Daniel and Frankie so you're in the match."I told her

"_Thank you so much."_ Harmony smiled

"Just give Daniel one good one for me." I smiled as I hung up "Harmony is replacing Kurt in the tag match tonight."

"What happened?"

"Kurt got attacked by Daniel and Frankie so Harmony is replacing him in the tag match." I said

"Oh ok." Ally said as Dixie called everyone out. "Let's go."

"I swear if Hogan is the first inductee in the TNA Hall Of Fame I'm quitting on the spot." I growled as Ally and I stood at the far end of the stage and I gave Allen a sad look as Dixie introduced the first Hall Of Fame Inductee. My Brother Steve! I smiled as his theme played and I went over and gave him a hug. When I got done hugging him he went on to hug Ken's little sister Cheyenne then went to the ring and talked for a bit then I went to the back with Ally behind me.

"Nice Steve deserves it." Ally smiled

"Yeah he does." I smiled softly as it was Harmony and Allen with Carrie in their corner vs. Daniel and Frankie with Liliana in their corner.

"Hey what is Carrie doing here?" Ally asked "She's in the WWE."

"Like Jay (Christian) she's here for Slammiversary." I smiled as Liliana acted like she wasn't scared of Carrie "Big mistake bitch Carrie is worse than me."

"Well I have to get ready for my match against Averylynn." Ally smiled and I nodded my head and walked back to my office but stopped as soon as I heard Allen's theme play meaning that he and Harmony won. Instead of going to my office I walked towards Gorilla and waited until Allen and the others got there and when I first saw Daniel, Frankie and Liliana I hid and watched as they walked by then I tripped Liliana and giggled to myself as I waited for Allen and the others and when they got through they were happy and I smiled at them then I slowly approached them

"Katie?" The three of them asked as I walked up to Allen and kissed him passionately and to my surprise Allen wrapped his arms around me and pulled me in closely as we kissed. I guess he missed me as much as I missed him. After a minute we broke apart.

"Congratulations." I said not letting him go

"Thank you." Allen said sounding confused

"You want to talk about all this?" I asked and Allen nodded his head and we walked back to my office. On the way there I hugged him some more and he pulled me close not wanting to let me go. When we got back in my office we sat down and I stayed close to him. "This hurt me bad Allen." I said softly and sadly

"Me too Katie." Allen said sadly "Me too and I'm so sorry. I promised myself that I wouldn't go back to Liliana but it got so hard."

"I know baby I know." I said sadly as I started confessing the thing I hoped I would never confess "There were times when I wanted to go back to Chris. Even after we buried the hatchet I wanted to go back to him but I never did."

"Why didn't you tell me?" Allen asked

"I was scared that you would leave me." I said sadly "Like you would freak out like I have been."

"Katie I would never freak out over that." Allen said "Katie I was so scared that I was about to lose you and I was so close to." He said as he started to cry.

"You're not going to lose me baby. I promise." I said as I kissed him passionately again and he kissed back just as passionately and we were like that for a while before we broke apart before things got too far.

"You want to go back to the hotel?" Allen asked and I nodded my head.

"Get ready first and I'll meet you out in the car." I said and Allen nodded his head and kissed me again

"I love you Katie."

"I love you too Allen."

_Me: I hope them making up was the last time they did so that they'll stay together :D :D Read and Review Everyone :D :D_


	9. Chapter 9

_Me: YES This story is not dead! I didn't give up on the story I just had alot to do lately but I'm back for now! :D :D Anyway I would love to think DanDJohnMLover for reviewing the last Chapter :D :D You rock :D Now on with the story :D :D_

Chapter 9

It's been a few weeks and Allen and I have been doing ok. He's even told me what went on and I believed him. I'd say that was nice of him and Liliana to do even though Liliana is a bitch still. None the less I'm calmed down and Gwen is defending her Knockouts X Division Championship against her tonight. How did Gwen get the Knockouts X Division Championship? Well she won it at a house show last month in Samantha Martin's last match with the company.

"I'm so ready to do this." Gwen smiled as she did stretches.

"Go for it Gwen." I smiled at her as I watched Ken choose Daniel as his opponent and Daniel said he wouldn't drop his appletini. "Appletini vs. Undertaker at Wrestlemania 29." I said and Gwen laughed

"20-1." Gwen laughed and so did I "By the way what's up with Ally she doesn't seem interested in defending her title tonight."

"Ally is actually doing research." I said

"Ally Covell doing research? On what?" Gwen asked in shock. Trust me I was shocked too.

"I have no idea." I said as Ally came in with her Mac and Daniel's Appletini "Ally what's with the Appletini?"

"Finishing it for the ass plus I need a drink." Ally said as she logged on her Mac and did some work.

"What are you doing Ally?" Gwen asked as she put her belt on her shoulder.

"Something that'll make Daniel regret trying to break up Katie and Allen." Ally said "Gwen let's just say that mine and Katie's bond is deeper than the one we have with our husbands."

"That is true Ally and I look out for each other through thick and thin." I smiled "Plus she's the godmother of my baby."

"Damn proud of it!" Ally smiled as she finished the Appletini. "Katie if I'm drunk I want to wake up on your couch or on top of my husband because he's my bitch." She said and all of us laughed.

"Well I have to call out Liliana again and defend my title against her this time." Gwen smiled as she got up and so did I.

"We'll see you in a few Ally." I smiled as I got up and I followed Gwen to the ring ladies.

"What theme?" The theme song guy asked

"It's my match so mine." Gwen smiled as _Dark Horses _played and Liliana and I walked out to the ring and when we got in it Gwen had a Mic.

"Alright guys the last time I was out here I tried to teach Liliana back there a lesson about hitting on married men. But apparently me kicking her ass and her boyfriend dumping her on national TV didn't help her learn so I'm here once again to teach her how to NOT destroy someone's relationship only this time. I'm putting this baby on the line." Gwen smiled pointing at her Knockouts X Division Championship "So Liliana get your ass out here right now!" She yelled as we waited for a minute then _Bring Me To Life _played and Liliana walked out with a microphone. Please for BOTH of our sanities don't say anything stupid.

"Apparently you two haven't learned anything last time I faced you Gwen." Liliana smirked "I told you guys that AJ never loved Katie or Wendy. He always has and always will love me." She smirked more "You see Katie AJ only married you because he feels sorry for you. Because of what happened between you and your Ex. You see everyone Katie is even lucky to even be pregnant because you see…"

"LILIANA IF YOU DON'T SHUT UP I'M GOING TO KICK YOUR FUCKING ASS! THAT'S PRIVATE BUSINESS! YOU DON'T SPIT OUT MY PRIVATE BUSINESS ON TV!" I yelled at the top of my lungs and Gwen tried calming me down.

"Liliana get your ass in here!" Gwen yelled

"I will just so you'll lose your Knockouts X Division Championship." Liliana smirked as she got me in the ring and when she did Gwen attacked her and I quickly got out of the ring.

_**FF Towards the End**_

When Liliana was in position Gwen went and did one of her finishers _Down To Hell _which is a Springboard Bulldog then she pinned her and won.

"Your winner and still the TNA Knockouts X Division Champion Gwen Bischoff! Christy announced as I got in the ring and hugged Gwen happily and raised her hand as Bryan handed her her belt back and she celebrated with it before we went to the back.

"Gwen you freaking rule." I smiled happily as we walked back to my office

"Thank you." Gwen smiled as we walked back in my office and I saw Ally with some pregnant chick. I heard about her but I never seen her.

"Clare Lynch?" I asked in shock "What are you doing here?"

"Here to tell the truth tonight." Clare said "I can't let Daniels and Kazarian ruin your marriage to AJ."

"Well it's not so much them it's so much Liliana." I said as Gwen and I sat down and saw Harmony pick up 10 points against Robbie E. Ha serves that tool right!

"I know but they only did it to protect me I'm so sorry this happened Katie." Clare cried and I hugged her.

"It's ok Clare its ok." I said as I hugged her "I would do the same like Allen. Don't feel bad ok?"

"I can't help it Katie I can't help it." Clare cried as Gwen hugged her as well and so did Ally

"It's not your fault Clare." I said as I looked on the TV and saw Lisa (Tara) face off against Taeler Conrad (Taeler Hendrix) in a Gut Check match. Looks like I'm a judge next week as well but I actually hung out with her and Averylynn last weekend and she's actually pretty awesome. I groaned as she lost but she was awesome.

"Well I have to go to defend my title against whoever Brooke picks." Ally said as she got up and left.

"Good luck sis!" I smiled as Gwen and I converted Clare some more "It'll be ok Clare you can do it."

"Can I stay back here until I go out Chris doesn't know I'm here and I don't want him to know." Clare cried softly

"You can stay here Clare." I smiled as I saw Averylynn and Taeler giggling "Ladies I'll be right back." I smiled as I went up to Averylynn and Taeler "Ladies what's up."

"Katie hi!" Averylynn smiled happily

"Hi Katie." Taeler smiled

"Taeler may I say that even though you lost your match was awesome!" I smiled

"Thank you Katie." Taeler smiled

"Katie please give her a contract!" Averylynn begged

"We'll see next week Averylynn." I smiled "I can't talk about my Gut Check decision to anyone."

"Damn it!" Averylynn yelled

"Don't worry Averylynn I'll get the contract one way or another." Taeler smiled as she hugged Averylynn "Now let's get ready for the Saturday Night Special." She smiled

"Sweet! I'm so retaining my title." Averylynn smiled as her and Taeler walked away

"You wish." Taeler smirked and I smiled at them and walked back in as I heard _Weight of the World _by_ Evanescence _play and I saw Ally stand with her Knockouts title. After she celebrated Mickie looked shocked and mad and Ally glared at her and mouthed "Don't even think about it Mickie." Before going to the back.

"Is Mickie turning heel?" I asked

"Looks like it." Gwen said as Clare left and I sat there as Allen and Liliana were out and they didn't want to explain and they were about to leave until Clare ran out and explained everything. The look on Daniel's face was priceless when he asked how she got there Ally walked up to him and explained that she told her everything.

"You worry about Katie and AJ's marriage when you should have worried about your own Daniel." Ally said as she walked away. Oh snap Pipe Bomb!

"Did Ally just call Daniel by his real name on TV?" Gwen asked in shock

"Looks like it." I said in shock as Allen got in a brawl with Daniel and Frankie.

_Me: Oh snap Ally got Chris big time! What will happen next (Btw since I'm behind I'm going ahead to Destionaton X Chapter next) Read and Review Everyone :D :D_


End file.
